Afrodyta
Afrodyta (gr.Αφροδίτη)- to bogini miłości, piękna, kwiatów, ogrodów, gajów i wiosny w mitologii greckiej. Historia Wyłoniła się z piany morskiej na Cyprze z nasienia, które spadło z Nieba, kiedy Kronos odciął genitalia Uranosowi. Przyjęły ją tam Hory, kwitnące boginki pór roku. Inne wersje mówią, że były to Charyty. Stamtąd poleciała na Olimp rydwanem zaprzężonym w gołębie. Według nieco innej wersji Laura wyłoniła się z wody, a następnie została uniesiona przez wiatry (Zefiry) na wyspę Kyterę, a potem Cypr. Lukian podaje, że w młodości Afrodytę wychowywał starzec morski Nereus. Zupełnie inną wersję przyzywa Homer, który piszę o bogini miłości jako córce Zeusa i nimfy Dione. Platon wymyślił jeszcze inną historię podchodząc do sprawy w sposób czysto filozoficzny. Mianowicie istnieją dwie Afrodyty: Afrodyta Urania zrodzona z Uranosa jako symbol miłości czystej i Afrodyta Pandemia, córka Zeusa i Dione, symbol miłości pospolitej. Afrodyta była żoną Hefajstosa. Zeus oddał kiedyś jej rękę boskiemu kowalowi w nagrodę za jego piękne zbroje, broń i pałace, które wykuwał. Było to jednak nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo. Afrodyta lubiła towarzystwo, kwiaty, łąki, ogrody, natomiast Hefajstos wolał spędzać czas w swojej kuźni pracując. Niemalże każdy na Olimpie wiedział, że bogini miała romans z Aresem i to z nim spłodziła kilka bożków o imionach Dejmos, Fobos, Harmonia, Anteros i według jednej z wersji Eros. Gdy dowiedział się o tym Hefajstos (od Hermesa lub Heliosa) postanowił zemścić się na żonie i bracie. Kiedy kochankowie znajdowali się w łożu, rzucił na nich sieć, a następnie wystawił na pośmiewisko przed innymi bogami. W wyniku tego Afrodyta uciekła na Cypr, a Ares do Tracji. Ares nie był jedynym kochankiem Afrodyty. Gdy Myrra została przemieniona w drzewo jej syn, Adonis, trafił pod opiekę Persefony. Było to piękne dziecko i Afrodyta się w nim zakochała. Zazdrosny Ares jednak spowodował, że mężczyzna został śmiertelnie raniony przez byka. Zrozpaczona Afrodyta poprosiła o wskrzeszenie go Zeusa nie chcąc, aby jej ukochany spędził całą wieczność z Persefoną, boginią piekieł. .Ten zarządził, że Adonis 1/3 ma spędzać z Persefoną, 1/3 z Afrodytą, a pozostałą 1/3 z kim chce. Adonis zawsze wybierał Afrodytę. W wyniku ich związku urodziła się Beroe. Z Anchizesem miała syna Eneasza i według niektórych przekazów Lyrnosa. Innymi dziećmi Afrodyty byli Himeros, Hermafrodyta, Tyche (z Hermesem), według niektórych wersji Pejto, Priap (z Zeusem, Hermesem bądź Dionizosem), Rode i Herofile (z Posejdonem), Jakkos (z Dionizosem). Afrodyta wygrała złote jabłko rzucone przez Eris, boginię niezgody na ślub Peleusa i Tetydy. Jej przeciwniczkami były Hera i Atena. Spór miał rozrządzić Parys. Kiedy Afrodyta obiecała mu, że odda mu Helenę Trojańską, wybrał boginię miłości. Parys porwał Helenę, a w ten sposób wywołał wojnę trojańską. W czasie jej trwania Afrodyta jak mogła wspierała Trojańczyków. Uratowała Parysa przed śmiercią z rąk Menelaosa, później jednak i tak poległ raniony przez Filokteta. Afrodyta wspierała Eneasza, jej syna i umożliwiła mu ucieczkę z Troi, kiedy już było wiadomo, że miasto upadnie. Orszak Do orszaku Afrodyty należało wiele bóstw (nie tylko jej dzieci): Charyty, (które były jej służącymi), Eros (bóg najprawdziwszej miłości), Potos (bóg miłosnego pożądania), Hory, (które znalazły Afrodytę na brzegu Cypru), Hebe (bogini młodości), Anteros (bóg miłości odwzajemnionej) oraz wiele innych. Kult Afrodyty Świątynie Sanctuary of Aphrodite.jpg|Sanktuarium Afrodyty na wyspie Kos Dodona-Greece-April-2008-098.JPG|Świątynia Afrodyty w Dodomie Aphrodisias, the Temple of Aphrodite.jpg|Kolumny świątyni Afrodyty w Afrodyzji Temple of Aphrodite, Rhodes 2010 3.jpg|Świątynia Afrodyty na Rodos 2012 - Sanctuary of Aphrodite - Ancient Thera - Santorini - Greece - 02.jpg|Starożytne sanktuarium Afrodyty na wyspie Santorini Popkultura *Afrodyta pojawiła się w Disneyowskim filmie animowanym pt. Herkules. *Afrodyta pojawiła się też w grze hack and slash God Of War, gdzie jest przedstawiona jako erotomanka kochająca seks,mówiąca ze specyficzną erotyczną manierą. W polskiej wersji głosu użyczyła jej Beata Jankowska-Tzimas. *Odpowiedniczką Afrodyty w mitologii rzymskiej jest Wenus. Galeria Rzeźba Afrodyta.jpg Metropolitan Aphrodite Greek 2C BC 2.jpg Aphrodite portant Eros dans ses bras.JPG NAMA 262 Aphrodite Epidaure 2.JPG Aphrodite Sosandra N848.jpg Wazy Birth Aphrodite Met 39.11.8a-b.jpg Aphrodite Adonis Louvre MNB2109 n2.jpg Malarstwo Ares i Afrodyta 02.jpg Ares i Afrodyta 01.jpg Grafika Venus by arbetta-d85t3j1.jpg Afrodyta 01.jpg Afrodytajpg.jpg Afrodyta43.gif Afro.afro..jpg afrodyta (1) (1).jpg aphrodite-by-CelticBotan-not-mine-percy-jackson-and-the-olympians-books-24847712-752-1063.jpg Aphrodite-aphrodite-24337276-600-874.jpg aphrodite-sdfbhsfhbjf.png aphrodite_wallpaper_by_ischarm.jpg Aphrodite2 copy by omocha san-d6wyofs.png Grafika • Afrodyta - Stregatto10.jpg Afrodyta wyłaniająca się z morza.jpeg|Narodziny Afrodyty Zobacz też en:Aphrodite es:Afrodita nl:Aphrodite ru:Афродита Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Bogowie greccy Kategoria:Mitologia grecka Kategoria:Greccy bogowie miłości Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dzieci Zeusa